goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady, Be Good (musical)
This is about the '''stage musical.' For the film, see Lady, Be Good (1941 film).'' Lady, Be Good is a stage musical. Cast *Fred Astaire - Dick Trevor *Adele Astaire - Susie Trevor *Kathlene Martyn - Shirley Vernon *Alan Edwards - Jack Robinson *Walter Catlett - J. Watterson "Watty" Watkins *Patricia Clarke - Daisy Parke *Cliff Edwards -Jeff the Butler *Gerald Oliver Smith - Bertie Bassett Plot The brother/sister dance team of Dick and Susie Trevor are so broke that they can't pay the rent and have been evicted from their childhood home. They crash the garden party of wealthy Jo Vanderwater for a free meal. Dick loves Shirley Vernon but is ashamed to pursue her because of his financial situation. Jo is interested in Dick, and it turns out that she was behind the eviction, as a ploy to get his attention. Meanwhile Susie tries to talk herself into liking the affluent Jeff White, but she finds herself falling for Jack, a charming "hobo"; Jack leaves town. Jack's uncle dies, and he is apparently a millionaire. Lawyer Watty Watkins is looking for Jack Robinson on behalf of his client, the flamboyant Manuel Estrada, who says that his sister married Mr. Robinson in Mexico. Watty offers Susie $50,000 to help him, by pretending to be Robinson's widow, to get the money from the Robinson estate. Meanwhile Dick proposes to Jo, since he thinks he can never afford to court his true love Shirley. Dick finally tells Shirley that he loves her, while Watty and Susie (in disguise) execute their plan. Jack finally hears that he has inherited the fortune and returns, still dressed as a hobo. He is amazed to find Susie claiming the money as his "widow". Susie does not know that her Jack is the now-wealthy Mr. Robinson, nor that she is being used by Estrada, whose sister never really married Jack. In the end, Dick and Shirley are reunited, Jack saves Susie from disgrace by declaring his love, and Jo and Watty pair off happily. All wed happily ever after. Musical numbers ;Act I * "Hang on to Me" - Dick Trevor and Susie Trevor * "A Wonderful Party" - Guests * "End of a String" - Ensemble * "We're Here Because" - Daisy Parke, Bertie Bassett and Guests * "Fascinating Rhythm" - Susie Trevor, Dick Trevor and Jeff * "So Am I" - Jack Robinson and Susie Trevor * "Oh, Lady be Good!" - J. Watterson Watkins and Girls ;Act II * "Weatherman/Rainy Afternoon Girls" - Ensemble * "The Half of It, Dearie' Blues" - Shirley Vernon and Dick Trevor * "Juanita" - Susie Trevor and Boys * "Leave It to Love" - Susie Trevor, Jack Robinson, Shirley Vernon and Dick Trevor * "Little Jazz Bird" - Jeff * "Insufficient Sweetie" - Jeff * "Who Takes Care of the Caretaker's Daughter?" - Jeff * "It's All the Same to Me" - Jeff * "Carnival Time" - Ensemble * "Swiss Miss" - Susie Trevor and Dick Trevor Category:Stage musicals